Ce cercle vicieux
by Eyt
Summary: Je ne réponds pas à Sirius, on sait tous les deux que le plus important est dit, que la limite est franchie. A cause de Reg, à cause de lui, ou à cause de moi, peut-être est ce de notre faute à tous les trois. Au final, ça n'a aucune importance.


**Bonjour ! **

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon nouveau bébé ! **

**Bon, il est pas très joyeux, il l'est même pas du tout, mais je l'aime beaucoup comme ça.**

**J'espère avoir réussi à tout expliquer clairement, mais si ce n'est pas la cas, je suis ouverte à toutes questions.**

**J'accepte les critiques avec joie, si elles ne sont pas méchamment dites. Et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, dites-le moi, pour que je puisse me corriger. **

**J'ai mis le rated T parce que cela me semblait approprié, mais j'avoue ne pas être une experte pour cela.**

**Voilà, tout est dit, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tout est à J.K. Rowling , sauf Lise et Chiara, qui m'appartiennent.<strong>

* * *

><p>- Il te détruit. Bout à bout, morceau par morceau, et toi, tu le sais, mais t'en a rien à foutre. Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est qu'il t'accorde de l'attention. Tu me fais pitié. Regarde toi, regarde ce que tu es devenue et ose me dire que tu es heureuse comme tu es en me regardant dans les yeux.<br>Son regard gris, si semblable et pourtant si différent _au sien_ me pétrifie. Je sais qu'il a raison. Il a toujours raison quand il parle de moi. Mon père, ma mère, Lise, Reg... Personne ne me déchiffre aussi bien que lui.  
>- Sir... soupirais-je, les yeux baissés.<br>- Non, Chiara. Tu me dégoûtes.  
>Une larme roule sur ma joue, c'est la première fois qu'il est si froid et distant avec moi. Je le mérite, bien sûr, il me suffit de regarder le corps inconscient du gosse que Régulus a désigné pour mon baptême pour m'en convaincre. Un Poufsouffle, onze ans, peut-être douze. Maigre, des cheveux blonds, qui bouclent doucement, et qui encadrent deux grands yeux bleus. Il me ressemble, si on y regarde de plus près. Je ne le remarque que maintenant, parce que je m'étais interdit de l'examiner, pour ne pas flancher, mais en le voyant comme ça, je me dégoûte moi-même.<br>Je ne réponds pas à Sirius, on sait tous les deux que le plus important est dit, que la limite est franchie. A cause de Reg, à cause de lui, ou à cause de moi, peut-être est-ce de notre faute à tous les trois. Au final, ça n'a aucune importance.

**OoO**  
>15 mai 1966<p>

- Régulus! Attends-moi !  
>Seul un rire moqueur me répondit. Il était déjà loin devant moi, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter pour m'attendre. Du haut de mes cinq ans, la situation m'apparaissait comme hautement dramatique, et les larmes inondèrent rapidement mes joues. On se trouvait dans mon immense jardin, derrière le Manoir Hemmels. Mère avait invité les Black pour la journée, et déjà en ce temps-là, je passais la majorité de mon temps à coller Régulus, qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à la pauvre gamine que j'étais. Non, pour Reg, il n'y avait que son Sirius qui comptait. C'était son modèle, son héros, et je n'avais aucune chance contre lui.<br>- Tiens, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris que quand tu pleures.  
>Sirius, par contre, faisait toujours attention à moi, et se débarrassait de Reg pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dès qu'il le pouvait. C'est pour cela qu'il était présentement à côté de moi, à me tendre un mouchoir, alors que son frère le pensait à l'autre bout du jardin. J'aimais bien Sirius, il me complimentait souvent et me donnait même ses goûters. Et puis, il me faisait rire, avec ses grimaces, et ses farces, dont mon pauvre Régulus faisait souvent les frais. Je m'asseyais à même le sol, au pied de notre arbre, et il s'assit à mes côtés.<br>- Merci, Sirius. Dis, tu crois que Reg va bientôt revenir?  
>- Je n'espère pas, rigola-t-il, tu es plus agréable que lui.<br>- Ah bon? Moi, je le trouve gentil, Reg.  
>- Tu le trouves gentil quand il te laisse toute seule?<br>- Il fait ça pour rigoler, Sir, j'en suis sûre.  
>- Si tu le dis, dit-il, l'air septique.<br>J'éclatais de rire. J'aimais beaucoup quand il avait cet air-là sur son visage. Un de ses sourcils se levait plus haut que l'autre, et son nez se plissait d'un côté, lui donnant un air réellement comique, qui ne manquait jamais de me faire rire. Sirius sourit, apparemment fier de son petit effet. Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à me faire rire, comme à son habitude, mais prit un air agacé quand Reg revint. Moi, je lui fis un grand sourire, qu'il ignora, comme à chaque fois. Il préféra inonder Sirius de parole, et mon sourire se ternit, jusqu'à disparaître, comme d'habitude.

**oOo**

- Que lui as-tu lancé comme sort?  
>Sirius est penché sur le gamin. C'est les premiers mots qu'il m'adresse depuis qu'il m'a avoué son dégoût. Il a deux doigts sur sa gorge, pour écouter son pouls, et il lui a doucement fermé les yeux de l'autre main.<br>- Un simple Stupéfix, Sirius. Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas tuer.  
>Son manque de confiance me blesse. Même si je le mérite amplement. Même si voir un enfant à mes pieds, inconscient, peut induire le doute. Même si je n'ai plus cinq ans depuis longtemps, et que l'innocence de cette période a depuis longtemps quitté mon regard.<br>- Toute seule, non, tu ne l'aurais pas tué, mais pour plaire à mon frère, jusqu'où es-tu capable d'aller?  
>J'ai l'impression que ses yeux, mortellement sérieux, me mettent à nue. Qu'ils lisent mes pensées les plus secrètes. Qu'il est dans ma tête, comme s'il en faisait simplement partie. Je détourne les yeux, et j'ai soudain honte de ce que je suis capable de devenir, de faire, par amour pour le monstre que celui que j'aime est devenu. La seule réponse que je peux lui fournir ne me plait pas, et ne lui plaira pas non plus, je le sais déjà.<br>- Trop loin.

**OoO**  
>15 août 1971<p>

- Tu m'écriras? Et tu me décriras la salle commune des Serpentard quand tu y seras? Mère et Père n'ont rien voulu me dire, ils veulent que j'ai la surprise l'année prochaine, mais tu me connais, je déteste attendre.  
>Je ne remarquais pas le sourire crispé de Sirius quand il m'assura qu'il le ferait. Ça, je ne l'ai vu qu'après, en y repensant. Quand j'ai compris qu'il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne mettrait jamais un seul pied chez les Vert et Argent, mais à l'époque, j'étais bien trop occupée à fixer Régulus sans en avoir l'air. J'avais depuis longtemps compris que, si je voulais qu'il me regarde, je devais me servir de son frère. Alors au lieu de le poursuivre lui, je poursuivais Sirius. Je n'avais jamais eu autant droit à ses regards que depuis ma réalisation, et pour une fillette de dix ans, un regard jaloux valait mieux que pas de regard du tout.<br>On était tous les trois dans le petit salon des Black. Leur mère ayant invité la mienne et moi, à ma grande joie, pour fêter l'entrée de son fils aîné à Poudlard dans environ deux semaines. Son départ me rendait triste, et en même temps heureuse. Triste de ne plus voir mon ami aussi souvent, mais heureuse d'avoir Régulus rien que pour moi.  
>- A moi aussi tu m'écriras?<br>Le regard de Reg était implorant, et brillant d'espoir. Sirius lui répondit en agitant la main, comme si ce n'était pas important, comme s'il se moquait de son frère, mais qu'il le ferait, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Le deux septembre, j'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius, m'annonçant sa répartition chez les Lions. Il me demandait si je lui en voulais, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas me décrire la salle commune des Serpentard, et s'en excusa même. Je lui ai assuré que non, je n'en avais cure. A partir de là, j'en ai reçu une toutes les semaines. Le 16 septembre, quand Walburga Black et son fils cadet sont venu à la maison, Reg m'a demandé si Sirius m'avait écrit. Il m'a ainsi appris qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas envoyer de lettre, quand je lui ai retourné sa question. Il est resté silencieux après cela, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ma joie d'être seule avec lui est vite retombée, car même absent, Sirius était toujours présent entre nous.

**oOo**

- Je vais lui jeter un sort d'Oubliette, il ne se souviendra de rien, et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.<br>- Si tu fais ça, je serais considérée comme en échec, et ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupera de lui. Ce ne sera bien ni pour lui, ni pour moi, Sirius.  
>Il se redresse, et s'appuie sur le mur. Les yeux fermés, la mâchoire contractée, il essaye de se calmer, pour trouver une solution. J'aimerais l'aider, vraiment, j'aimerais effacer toutes ces années désastreuses, et reprendre tout à zéro. J'aimerais m'approcher de lui, et poser ma main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, mais je ne peux pas. Les années, nos fréquentations et nos maisons nous ont séparé. Les amis proches que nous étions ne sont plus que des ombres qui s'accrochent au passé.<p>

**OoO**  
>1 septembre 1972<p>

-Black, Régulus !  
>Reg s'est avancé, fier et noble, parfaitement à l'aise, comme il se doit de l'être. Sa mère l'avait bien briefé. Moi, j'étais loin d'être confiante. En fait, j'étais déchirée. J'avais passé la moitié du trajet avec Sirius, grand privilège que n'avait pas eu son frère, et dans les couloirs, avant que je ne rencontre James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, Il m'avait arrêté et m'avait demandé de le rejoindre à Gryffondor. Il m'avait dit que c'était une maison géniale, où tout le monde m'accepterait sans problème, où je me sentirais chez moi, à ma place. Je lui avais répondu que je ne savais pas, que je devais réfléchir, et qu'il y avait Reg. Son visage s'était automatiquement fermé, et il n'avait plus rien dit avant que nous ne soyons dans le compartiment avec ses amis.<p>

Sans surprise, Reg fut envoyé à Serpentard, mais il n'y eut que moi qui remarqua la lueur de déception dans son regard, quand il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table de son frère. J'ai pendant longtemps cru qu'il était déçu que Sirius ne le regarde pas et préfère parler avec James, mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il voulait le rejoindre chez les courageux, mais que le Choixpeau n'avait pas accepter de l'y mettre. Quand le professeur McGonagall arriva au G, mes mains devinrent moites, et je lançai un regard paniqué vers Régulus, qui m'ignora. J'ai donc tourné mes yeux vers Sirius, en dernier recours. Celui-ci m'a souri. Un sourire tendre, encourageant, et grâce à lui, je n'ai pas tremblé quand j'ai été appelée. Je me suis avancée, le dos droit, en fixant le Choixpeau pour ne pas voir les regards me dévisageant.  
>Ce qu'il m'a dit quand je fus assise me marque encore aujourd'hui, et je suis sûre de m'en rappelé toute ma vie.<br>" Tu es courageuse, et tu aurais eu ta place parmi les Rouge et Or, malheureusement , tu n'es pas amoureuse du bon garçon. Je vais donc te placer à SERPENTARD ! "  
>Je me suis levée, et me suis assise à côté de Lise Heaterway, une première année qui est vite devenue ma meilleure amie.<br>Du repas, je n'ai pas osé regardé vers la table des Gryffondor, et surtout pas vers Sirius, avant que les préfets nous conduisent à nos dortoirs.

**oOo**

Je m'assieds à même le sol, et prend la tête du jeune garçon sur mes genoux, pour lui caresser ses cheveux si semblable aux miens. Je connais Régulus par cœur, je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'eux qu'il à été choisi comme cible. Enfin, à cause de ça, et de son sang, bien sûr. Un bruit de glissement me fait lever les yeux, et je croise le regard perdu de Sirius, mais ne le soutiens pas longtemps. Il n'y a que les frères Black que je suis incapable de regarder dans les yeux. Les autres, que ce soit Dumbledore, mon père, ou Merlin lui-même, personne n'est capable de me faire baisser les yeux. Je soupire doucement en me concentrant sur le garçon.  
>- Je ne connais même pas son nom.<br>- Il s'appelle Gregory Andrews. Il est en première année, et c'est un Né-Moldu, mais ça, je suppose que tu le sais.  
>Je ne réagis pas à sa pique, après tout, je l'ai méritée. A la place, je me contente de lui répondre distraitement que je l'avais deviné. Le gosse commence à se réveiller, ses yeux s'agitent derrière ses paupières, et je commence doucement à paniquer. Un éclair rouge met un terme à celle-ci. Stupéfaite, je regarde Sirius ranger sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.<p>

**OoO**  
>19 mars 1974<p>

J'étais tranquillement assise dans la salle commune, un livre sur les genoux, Lise à mes côté, quand Reg a débarqué comme une furie, bien que silencieuse, dans la pièce. Il m'a attrapé la main, et on s'est dirigé vers la sortie, sans que je ne comprenne la situation. Il s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin, clairement agacé, suite à mes supplications, et consentit à me dire qu'il devait parler à Sirius. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il avait besoin de moi pour cela, mais le simple fait de passer du temps avec lui me suffisait, et me fit ravaler mes questions. On progressa ainsi dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des voix. Je reconnus sans peine celle de Sirius, et celle de son meilleur ami, James.  
>-... Et alors j'ai dit à Evans que si elle ne voulait pas que Gryffondor perde des points, elle n'avait qu'à pas nous dénoncer.<br>- James, mon frère, je t'ai déjà dit que...  
>Je n'entendis pas la fin, Régulus, qui ne m'avait pas lâché, pour mon plus grand plaisir, s'était figé en entendant son aîné appelé quelqu'un d'autre que lui " mon frère " et les deux Lions étaient partis. J'eus de la peine pour lui. Je connaissais mieux que quiconque son désir d'être reconnu par son frère, et je comprenais sa tristesse. Je lui ai serré la main plus fort, en signe de soutien, mais il l'a arraché de la mienne, m'a fusillé du regard, et a fait demi-tour.<br>Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce moment à personne.

**oOo**

- On a toujours pas trouvé de solution, alors il vaut mieux qu'il reste endormi. Un problème à la fois, si tu veux bien.  
>J'hoche vaguement la tête. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de solution, mais Sirius est têtu, et n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. J'espère juste qu'il le fera avant que Reg n'arrive pour vérifier mon boulot. Je reprends mon activité précédente, caresser les cheveux du Poufsouffle. Le souper ne commencera pas avant sept heures, et il est seulement quatre heures, ce qui nous laisse trois, voire quatre heures de libre, et il ne risque pas de nous croiser par hasard dans ce couloir. On est dans une aile obscure du troisième étage, où il ne va jamais. Je soupire. Je connais suffisamment Sirius pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnera pas sans trouver, et qu'il va nous forcer à rester ici jusqu'à demain s'il le faut. A condition qu'on ne nous trouve pas avant, bien sûr.<p>

**OoO**  
>21 février 1976<p>

Depuis deux mois, j'étais particulièrement joyeuse. Régulus s'intéressait enfin à moi, et on passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Il était plus souriant, plus ouvert de manière générale, et son regard paraissait s'illuminer quand il me voyait. Ce jour-là, comme la plupart du temps, j'étais assise dans la salle commune, occupée à lire un livre dans un divan, Lise à mes côtés. C'était un vendredi, et on venait juste de terminer les cours. Je repensais distraitement au cours de métamorphose, le dernier de la journée, et sursautais en me rappelant que j'avais oublier mon livre à ma table. J'avertis Lise, et filais hors de la pièce pour aller le récupérer. Dans les couloirs, je freinais un peu, pour ne pas arriver complètement essoufflée, et m'obligeais à marcher sans faire de bruit, comme en temps normal. C'est comme ça que j'entendis la voix de Reg, qui arrivait de son cours de Divination, option que je n'avais pas choisie. Il parlait avec Avery, et je souris en allant droit sur lui. J'ai vite déchanté. Régulus, le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse depuis ma plus tendre enfance, expliquait à son ami qu'il ne m'aimait pas, mais qu'il comptait atteindre Sirius en sortant avec moi. Il disait que Sirius n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour moi, et que pour le punir d'être un traître, il allait me faire du mal. Je me suis cachée derrière une statue, j'ai attendu qu'ils soient partis pour aller me réfugier dans une salle de classe vide, et j'ai pleuré, longtemps.

Beaucoup plus tard, le soleil était déjà couché, la porte s'est ouverte sur Sirius. Il tenait mon livre, et me souriait. Quand il a vu ma position prostrée, il a lâché le livre, qui est tombé dans un bruit sourd, et il s'est dépêché de me rejoindre. Quand j'ai vu l'inquiétude dans son regard, je me suis remise à pleurer. Je considérais Sirius comme mon meilleur ami, mais j'aimais Régulus bien plus encore. J'étais incapable de me séparer de lui, même en sachant que j'allais, et que j'étais déjà en train de blesser son frère.

**oOo**

Et il est là, deux ans plus tard, à essayer d'arranger ce merdier qu'est devenu ma vie, parce qu'il m'aime encore. Je lui ai pourtant fait mal à de nombreuses reprises, sans vraiment le vouloir, mais sans essayer de le ménager non plus. Sirius s'est pris la tête entre ses mains, et je ne peux donc pas voir son visage. Une deuxième larme roule sur ma joue, et s'écrase sur le visage du Première année. Je l'essuie doucement, sans remarquer tout de suite que Sirius me regarde, et rougis quand je relève la tête et croise son regard. Une fois de plus, je détourne les yeux, et pose mon regard sur la fenêtre.  
>- Je suis désolée. Pour tout.<br>Aucune réponse ne me parvient, mais je ne m'en étonne pas. A vrai dire, je n'en attendais même pas.  
>- Moi aussi, Chiara. J'aurais voulu que tout ce passe autrement.<br>Un sourire qui n'a rien d'heureux fleurit sur mes lèvres.  
>" Tu es courageuse, et tu aurais eu ta place parmi les Rouge et Or, malheureusement, tu n'es pas amoureuse du bon garçon. " Le Choixpeau avait raison, tout aurait été bien plus facile si j'étais tombée amoureuse de Sirius, et on n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui. Il n'y aurait pas eu ce cercle vicieux entre nous trois, il y aurait juste eu un couple, et un petit frère jaloux, quémandeur d'attention.<p>

**OoO**  
>21 novembre 1982<p>

De mon lit, je regarde le cadre posé à côté de moi. Il contient la seule photo que je tolère dans ma chambre. On y voit trois enfants. Deux garçons aux yeux gris et cheveux noirs, qui se ressemblent terriblement, et une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Ils sourient tous les trois à l'objectif, et on peut les voir pouffer en se regardant de temps en temps. On devait avoir six et sept ans, et c'était avant que tout parte en vrille.  
>Sirius et moi avons finalement décidé de porter le jeune Poufsouffle dans un placard, où il est resté deux jours sans qu'on ne le trouve. Il n'a jamais avoué qui l'y avait enfermé. Régulus m'a félicité en m'embrassant, devant tout le monde, dans la Grande-Salle. J'ai eu envie de me détourner, parce que ce baiser m'a donné l'impression d'être sale, car je savais qu'il ne faisait ça que parce que son frère le voyait, et bien que je l'aimais toujours, j'ai retiré ma main de la sienne quand on est parti se coucher. Il n'a pas compris, mais je ne comprenais plus moi-même ce que je voulais. On a passé un an et demi ensemble, sans que je ne sois vraiment heureuse pour autant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il y a deux ans. Je suis tombée en dépression, mais le pire a été atteint l'année passée, quand j'ai appris l'emprisonnement de Sirius. J'ai d'abord ri d'un rire aigu et nerveux qui me déchirait la gorge, puis je me suis effondrée. Depuis, mes parents payent médicomage sur médicomage pour que j'aille mieux, mais mon état ne fait qu'empirer. Depuis peu, je suis même incapable de marcher. On me donne quelques mois à vivre, mais je sais que je ne tiendrai pas jusque-là. Je ne veux pas guérir. A quoi bon? Je n'étais déjà pas heureuse avec Reg et Sirius, alors pourquoi essayer sans eux? Entre nous, il y a toujours eu ce cercle vicieux qui nous liait et nous détruisait. Ce cercle vicieux que j'ai maudit, mais sans lequel je suis incapable de vivre.<p>

Je fixe la fenêtre à quelques pas de moi. Je suis au troisième étage de mon manoir, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je souris. Je laisse mon corps glisser au sol, et me tire vers la lumière. A la force de mes bras, je me hisse sur mes jambes tremblantes, et ouvre la fenêtre. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, et les yeux fermés, avant de tomber, mes dernières pensées vont vers Régulus. J'espère qu'il sera là pour m'accueillir.


End file.
